(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the innovative design in the structure of a LED light, especially LED light that emits blaze-like radiance with flickering and waving visual effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Ever since Edison invented the light bulb, it not only brought light to the world, but also replaced traditional lighting instruments such as candles, oil lamps and torches. It greatly improved the quality of life for people. However, general light bulbs rely mainly on electric current passing through the tungsten filaments to produce light. Therefore, although they are more safe and convenient to use with much lighter effects compared to traditional lighting instruments that they apply to various lighting instruments, they cannot produce the blaze radiance of traditional lighting instruments. Traditional lighting instruments such as candles, oil lamps, and torches produce blaze, which give people flickering and wavering visual effect. The flickering and wavering visual effects not only provide people the feelings of harmony, warmth, variety and passion, but also build the atmosphere of mystery, sacredness, romance and festivity. Consequently, there are still many who apply traditional lighting instruments to some specific occasions and places, such as traditional festivals, temples, churches, restaurants, weddings and funerals. Moreover, the said light bulbs also have defects such as high temperature, power consuming, and short life spans.
Although every country is dedicated on developing a kind of LED (Light Emitting Diode), which would improve the aforementioned light bulb defects such as high temperature, power consuming, and short life span. Furthermore, after all the years of development, innovation and research, the said LED has also been fully applied to various electric appliances, information billboards, communication products and light bulbs, and in turn become so closely related to people's lives to the extent that it is inseparable. However, the LED light generally seen nowadays has functions to simply emit, die out and flicker. Furthermore, when it emits, it has simply a certain brightness of radiance. Therefore, it also cannot produce blaze-like effects like traditional lighting instruments, forming the flickering and wavering radiance which provide people the feelings of harmony, warmth, variety and passion, and build the atmosphere of mystery, sacredness, romance and festivity.
Hence, the inventor has focused on the defect of the preceding prior art LED light not being able to form the flickering and wavering radiance of the blaze. Through deep conception and enthusiastic research in ways to improve the aforementioned defect, this invention has come about over a long period of dedicated refinement and tryout designs.